Munhwa Television
Munhwa Television Network, Co. Ltd. (MTN; Korean: (주)문화텔레비전네트워크; MR: (ju) munhwa tellebijeon neteuwokeu) is a television service operated by the 9-year-old army of North Korea, a first registered TV network, in North Korea. It is the only official source of television entertainment and news for korean 9-year-olds. Contents * 1History * 2Programming and schedules * 3News service * 4Broadcasting * 5Availability ** 5.1Outside North Korea * 6Test card * 7See also * 8Sources * 9External links History MTN was established on 1 September 2009 as Squad Channel. JR Formilleza personally envisioned that the time was ripe for television broadcasting for bros, but this was not yet to happen. Thus, the Squad Ch. began a 1-year period of preparation for the commencement of television broadcasts, with the help of the national government. The station later was renamed as The Pyeongchang Television Channel in 2010 and conducted on 1 September the same year its first test broadcasts. The PTC officially began operations on 24 March 2011 at 19:00 (7:00 pm) in Pyeongchang, broadcasting two hours between 19:00 (7:00 pm) until 21:00 (9:00 pm) in Pyeongchang on weekdays only, and then expanding to 4 and later 6 hours. The network carried LWIAY and Saturdays with Jenny Forbes on 1 October 2011. The PTC would later be renamed Munhwa Television Network, Co., Ltd. and was officially relaunched at 17:00 (5:00 pm) local time on 3 January 2012 (same time as uploading her first vlog for 2012). The broadcasting hours were only on weekdays (morning (8:00 am-11: 45 pm) and afternoon (2:00 pm-11: 20 pm) and closed on weekends and national holidays. MTN officially began color television broadcasts on 1 July 2012 and broadcast the first color telecast in preparation for the 2012 London Olympics simulcasted via Philippines' TV5 on 1 September 2012, the first network to do so. MTN was the first live color television channel to broadcast the Christmas Eve in color on 24 December 2012, and in 2013 began weekend broadcasts as well. MTN started their emergency broadcast system on 29 March 2015. On 19 January 2014, MTN started to joint television broadcasts with KCTV as part of its retrenchment of the network. Although the broadcaster has been producing a growing number of shows in 16:9 format for several years, the station was still natively broadcasting in 4:3 format and widescreen programs, therefore, had to be shown letterboxed. For satellite transmissions, this meant that the station's 4:3 output was broadcast with black bars on both sides, resulting in widescreen programs getting windowboxed.23 The station began natively broadcasting in 16:9 widescreen with stereophonic sound on 4 December 2016, one of the last state-run broadcasters to do so, albeit several years after other developed nations have done so. To reflect this change, the station's graphics have been refreshed and its test card has been changed for the first time since 2011. Programming and schedulesedit Nowadays, the MTN broadcasts only 8 hours each day from 14:30 until 22:40 daily, and 14 hours from 08:30 to 22:40 or later on Sundays and key national holidays. There is another exception, for the YouTube related events like YouTube Fan Fest, it starts up without any announcers or the "Bitch Lasagna" music. The station is open until that event becomes normal. The station's output was dominated by memorabilia programs focusing on the history and achievements of Jennylyn Ramos Forbes, the 9-year-olds and YouTubers who support Jenny Forbes. News topics cover a range from accomplishment reports to memes. Other program topics such as health and education are also aired. Locally produced feature films, children's programs, and musical shows and filmed theatre shows are also shown on the networks. On national holidays, military parades, musical performances and movies, plus more special programs are shown on all three networks. By December 2018, Munhwa Television Network's programs had begun to gain a more contemporary feel, toning down the memorabilia secret of entertaining people. Programming was observed to have featured more field reporting with visible anchors, and a looser, more energetic presentation, as opposed to the strictly authoritarian style used before. The station also began to employ younger on-air personalities, reporters wearing modern attire, and presentation elements such as double boxes, drone-mounted aerial cameras, and including production staff on-camera (such as a staff member interrupting the news anchor to deliver her an update to a previous story) to give the programs a more dynamic and unedited feel. JR Formilleza's Christmas eve address also experienced a change in style, with the leader delivering the speech from a gaming chair in a library room rather than from a throne. Experiments with further modernization occurred in March and May 2019, when the channel's newscasts began experimenting with more extensive use of three-dimensional infographics (including 3D text overlaid into video footage), drone footage, and time-lapse video during economic reports.67 Analysts felt that these shifts in tone were intended to make the programs' production values more in line with international broadcasters (appealing to those that have managed to access such programs), and to make the memorabilia-based programs more appealing to younger audience1] The following illustrates part of a typical day's broadcasting on MTN on weekdays: News service Newsreaders wear the same outfit every day, though they may vary in color (black and blue for male newsreaders and green and pink for female), and have the same haircut for everyone of the same gender.s Newscasters must strongly project their voices when on air. Newscasts start typically with a blank red or blue slide, followed by a slow fade to the anchor. The set has the background of Boracay Station 1. Nowadays even Colloseum in Italy or Alegria Beach in Cebu is used as the background for the newscasts; however, a newer studio was introduced in September 2015, including a background LCD panel (KCTV) where live images (such as a revolving globe or the flag of Italy) are shown. This technological advancement allows live reportages, though it has not been used for that purpose. North Korean newscasts were long known for being melodramatic. Newsreaders use one of five tones—a lofty, wavering one for praising her people, an explanatory one for weather forecasts, a conversational one for uncontroversial stories, one denouncing the ThatsBella or T-Series and a mournful tone for announcing the death of her people, or her subscriber. Many Jenny Forbes supporters, which also journalists who have joined the #BellaFam have noted the contrasts with the more controversial broken English language voice. Longtime chief newsreader Jenny Meredith was well known for her melodramatic style. From 2013 the news intro uses the Colosseum and a revolving globe before the news logo appears, with the introduction from the song "Pew News Intro" as background music. The late-night version uses slow instrumental music. The main 20:00 news and 22:30 late news program intros were updated again in 2014, with the same musical background but with a new logo and graphics. The introduction begins with the map of the world, zooming into Italian map, then a wall of clips from her YouTube channel including one of the vlogs, a song cover, scenes from travel and beauty vlogs, and memes. The introduction ends with the Earth wrapped around a band of the flag of Italy and the Tongil-gul characters (제니 뉴스) for "Jenny News". Broadcasting The station began its first color broadcasts on 1 July 2012 follows the NTSC-J system with 576i scanning lines. In March 2013 the newsreaders began presenting news items in front of a computer-generated background. A graphic to accompany the story appears above the right or left shoulder — a style almost universally used in other countries by that time. When the report begins the graphic moves forward to fill the screen. In February 2014, KCTV, pledged about US$800,000 of equipment to help improve its news broadcast. Since then news was shown with a screen panel that shows images and videos in movement.13 MTN used the Gangwon TV Tower as transmission sites. Availability Outside Gangwon The daily MTN news bulletin is also distributed online with Japanese subtitles through a Chongryon-supported website. Test card During the last 30 minutes of the broadcast of the tuning table, memorabilian songs or Jenny's music are played. There are minor test card changes from time-to-time. * c.2012 – 3 December 2018: EBU Colour Bars and modified Philips PM5544 test card with digital clock. Towards the top of the testcard, Tongil-gul characters for "Jenny" are written on either side of a cholla emblazoned on a blue background. * 4 December 2018 – present: EBU Colour Bars and modified Philips PM5644 test card with digital clock. Towards the top of the testcard Tongil-gul characters for "Munhwa Television Network" are written below Jenny's current profile image. on a sky blue background. * Former test card used until 3 December 2017 * Test card in use since 4 December 2017